Salvada por ti
by Claire Zayra wesker
Summary: el dispuesto a traerla devuelta a su lado , para cuidarla y protegerla por el resto de sus días . ella una chica que se enamoró de un joven castaño desde la época de los stars , sin embargo ella estará dispuesta a sacrificarse para que no le pase pase nada a su compañero
1. Capitulo 1 : Apoyo familiar

Hola chicos este pequeño fanfic va a ser dedicado para los valenfield.

Bueno comenzamos a leer

Chris estaba en su casa siempre tomando, ya que desde la perdida de jill no soportó que muriera pues ya que no hayaron el cadáver de ella ni de wesker.

-chris no te des por vencido si no hayaron su cuerpo es porque sigue viva... Hasta puede que wesker se la había llevado- dijo claire ,ya que desde que supo que su hermano había perdido lo más importante en su vida pues ella sabía que a su hermano le gustaba jill y no pudo ni decirle lo que sentía

\- si capitán vamos venga que tal si vamos a buscarla tu y yo- dijo piers abrazando a claire ya que desde que se conocieron sintieron algo mutuamente que era más que hermanos ,pocos después de conocerse mejor se hicieron novios, como fue bien el noviazgo durante dos años decidieron casarse .

-¿ustedes me ayudarían a buscarla?- dijo chris dejando aun lado cerveza

\- claro hermano sabes que tu haz hecho mucho por nosotros y ahora te toca ser feliz, pero prometerme que si la hallamos tu aras todo lo posible porque quedarte con ella, y quien sabe ¿ talvez unos cuantos sobrinos?- dijo claire sonriendo y viendo a su hermano como se quedaba pensando

\- muchas gracias chicos no se como se los agradecería - dijo chris dejando su cerveza y pidiendo la cuenta , la pareja se levantó y cuando chris iba a pagar ellos le devolvieron su dinero y ellos pagaron - chicos dejenme pagar esto pues yo fui el que estuvo tomando -

\- tomalo como un regalo - dijo piers riendo y abrazando a claire

\- mañana te vemos en la BSSA ahí hablaremos donde tendremos que investigar y donde posiblemente la ha de tener - dijo piers viendo a chris pues ya que el nose había presentado a la BSSA desde una semana y el se estuvo haciendo cargo de todos los movimientos de la BSSA

\- está bien chicos mañana los veo - se despidieron todos y piers salió del bar y se fue con claire, chris salió y se fue .

Mode : piers y claire

Cuando llegan asu casa piers y claire llegan agarrados de la mano piers se sienta en el sofá y se queda viendo a claire

Que esta cocinando - oye claire -

Claire voltea - mandé amor?- deja la comida en la estufa y se acerca a el

\- y si mejor vamos al postre- piers se para y la besa - no tengo ganas de comer solo del postre - dice piers apagando la estufa y acercándose a claire besando su cuello

\- bueno creo que si - dice besando a su esposo -porque creo que en un buen rato no tendremos postre -piers la carga y la lleva a al cuarto .

Mientras con chris

Cuando chris llegó a su casa se sentó en el sofá y se puso a pensar todo lo que había pasado con jill y que si todo eso no hubiera pasado tal vez ahora estarían igual que Piers y Claire - donde estarás jill? - fue lo último que dijo antes de que se quedará dormido en un profundo sueño.

Si lose es un muy poco pero esta historia no está tan larga y por eso la distribuyó en varias partes.

Que tal quedó ?

Les gusto?

Bueno espero que les alla gustado muy pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de "rescatada por ti "

Perdón por no actualizar la otra historia pero es que la escuela me mata y más porque ya estoy en la final y si repruebo no tendré mi certificación:(

Pero juro que actualizaré las historias más rápido

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuidense

饿死配额夏利咋地 怕他 历史 凡是 的 热死的恩图 哦次哦


	2. capitulo 2 : Amanda

Capítulo 2 : amanda

Hola a todos

Aquí traigo otro capitulo más de salvada por ti

Como les prometí aquí les escribo otro capitulo más

Y bueno si más palabras que decir,

Aquí está el capítulo

Claire y piers entran a las instalaciones de la BSSA y empiezan a caminar a la sala de reuniones en eso cuando van por el pasillo algo los detiene miran a bajo y se trata de una niña que parecía de unos tres años.

Los dos se miran y claire se agacha a la estatura de la niña

\- Hola amanda - claire le dice acomodandole su traje .

\- Hola tía claire - la niña le da un besito en el cachete a claire y va con piers - Hola tío piers - piers se agacha y amanda le da un besito también

\- amanda donde están tus padres ?- dice claire cargando a amanda y volteando a ver si estaban en algún lado sus padres.

En eso llegan una pareja agarrados de la mano y amanda voltea a ver - mira tía claire ahí vienen mis papás -

Claire voltea a verlos - Hola billy y hola rebecca - los saluda .

-Hola claire como has estado - dice rebecca después de saludar a piers .

\- bien ya hablamos con mi hermano y al parecer si vamos a buscarla - claire la observa como es que reacciona pues ya que la última vez que tratamos de encontrarla perdieron muchos soldados

\- bien tendré que avisarles a los demás que venga en media hora - dijo rebecca pensando si está vez no habría muertos - Ah claire se me olvidó decirte que león kennedy y hunnigan también dijeron que ellos ayudarán a todo lo que puedan que león sería el acompañante de alguien y que hunnigan nos informaría de todo lo que ella supiera -

Claire y piers se voltearon a ver , por el hecho de que león estaría en la misión - bu bueno está bien entre más seamos mucho mejor para explorar toda las áreas -

Rebecca se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ellos dos - bueno le avisaré ya que desde una semana está aquí , le diré que llegue en media hora - claire y piers sólo asentieron con la cabeza

\- bueno hasta luego , vámonos amanda - claire se despidió de amanda y la bajo y la niña se fue corriendo con sus papás

En eso piers la abraza por la cintura y le da un beso en el cuello

\- estarás bien con león? - le dijo piers algo preocupado

Claire se queda pensando - si supongo el sabe que el y yo solo so lo amigos y tú eres mi marido - claire voltea y lo besa

Piers la deja de besar - espera antes de seguir así contigo no le avisarás a tu hermano que debe llegar en media hora?-

\- cierto! Debo avisarle - claire saca su celular y le llama

Mode : Chris

Chris seguí durmiendo en el sofá plácidamente cuando el celular empieza a sonar y lo despierta.

\- ahora quien es a esta hora ?- agarra el celular y ve la pantalla de su celular y ve que es claire y contesta - Hola hermana -perdón chris no me digas ,seguías dormido verdad?- contestó claire pues ya que conocía perfectamente su voz cuando se acaba de despertar

\- si la verdad si hermana , porque?-

\- bueno te lo explicaré por 2 razones

Número 1 porque ya son las 9:39

Número 2 porque hablaremos sobre la misión de jill y la Junta es en media hora y te necesitamos -

\- claro hermana y perdón pero tenía mucho sueño , bien los veo hay en media hora - dijo chris preparando el agua para bañarse

\- está bien hermano cuidate nos vemos, Ah y dice piers que Saludos - dijo claire riendo pues ya que Piers veía a chris como un hermano más

\- jaja si también mándale saludos - dijo chris terminado la llamada

Chris se metió a bañar y no pudo dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo perdido que no aprovechó a jill

Cuando salió de bañarse se cambió y salió en el coche hacia la BSSA - está vez si te encontrare jill- dijo chris decidió a buscarla

Aquí les dejo el otro capitulo de" salvada por ti"

Hay les pido que se suscriban a mi perfil

Necesito más ideas para otra 6 historias que tengo

Pero no las he podido acabar

Por cierto que dicen

También hago unos fic,s de weskerfield o cleon ?

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	3. capitulo 3 : Proyectos de vida

Cap 3: proyectos de vida

Chris iba hacia la BSSA pues ya que su hermana le había llamado por que tendrían una junta en media hora

Chris llego ala BSSA hecho una fiera pues ya mero empezaría la junta en eso se encuentra con leon ,el voltea a verlo pues la ultima vez que se vieron fue en china y pues no fue nada agradable la vez que se vieron - Hola leon - dijo el moreno observándolo

\- que tal chris - dijo el rubio deteniéndose para saludarle,

El chico pareciera que cambió ,pero pues el al final que le importaba.

Chris cambio su formar de hablar pues ya que parecía que león no estaba para discutir - a donde vas kennedy? - le pregunto con algo de duda pues ya que la gente del gobierno nunca venían ala BSSA

Kennedy lo observo - vine a ayudar para la misión de rescatar a jill de ese mal nacido de wesker-

A chris se le hizo muy raro pues leon nunca quiso ayudarlo ni para trabajar en equipo - bueno supongo que también vas a la sala de reuniones no? -

-Claro me avisaron que debía estar ahí en media hora -

-bueno vamos - en eso chris y leon caminaron hacia a la sala de juntas sin decir ninguna palabra durante el trayecto

En eso llegan habré las puertas chris y ve a su hermana con piers hablando mientras que los demás que estaban en la junta estaban platicando con las personas de su lado .

Cuando se abre la puerta todos en la reunión voltearon a ver quien era , al abrir la puerta se vio chris y leon , los primeros en saludar fueron piers y claire, por supuesto no faltaba barry burton su amigo desde los stars , cuando acabaron de saludar a los agentes que apenas llegaron todos tomaron su asiento y piers se paro a dar la conferencia acerca de la misión

\- bueno ya que estamos todos aquí para la ayudar en el rescate de uno de las personas más importantes de la bsaa y claro para todos nosotros - tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar

En eso prenden el proyector lo cual muestra imágenes donde vieron por última vez a jill - según a la información recopilada de mi compañero este fue el lugar donde estuvieron los dos -

Chris ante las palabras dichas sólo bajo la cabeza pues ya que sentía las miradas de todos, la verdad no estaba de humor como para sentirse mal , sólo quería recupera a jill lo más rápido posible tenía ganas de llorar , de abrazarla , de besarla pero todo a su tiempo como decía su hermana , primero debería acabar con wesker de una vez por todas y luego vería que pasaba con jill y el . El compañero de chris prosiguió.

\- después de esto ya no encontramos los cadáveres de jill valentine ni de albert wesker por lo que suponemos que están vivos los dos en algún lugar - tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar con su discurso, en eso el proyector cambia la imagen a una diferente - por lo que enviaremos un grupo de agentes en busca de alguna pista , ese equipo lo llevara alcabo , chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, león s kennedy,sheva Alomar , rebecca chambers, billy coen , barry burton , jake muller , helena harper y yo , los que nos comunicaran van a ser Íngrid hunnigan y sherry , no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevaremos pero les informaremos y si pasara algo mandaremos a un equipo de refuerzo - piers terminó de hablar todos asintieron y piers le dio la palabra a claire .

En eso claire se levanta de su asiento y empieza a hablar - bueno agradezco a mi compañero por sus palabras, y bueno la misión será en 3 horas ya que si vamos más tarde podría ser peligroso y además anocheceria y no tendríamos oportunidad de volver por los peligros que puede haber y bueno alguien quiere preguntar algo? - dijo claire para terminar su discurso

El primero en levantarse de su asiento fue león - y como nos distribuiremos la área a todo el grupo? -

\- iremos en grupos de dos en diferentes parte pero las áreas nos tocarán pequeñas debió al número que somos y en cuanto al en punto de encuentro será donde iniciamos todos a bajar por el helicóptero de la bsaa , alguien más? - nadie respondió, en eso claire se sienta y le da la palabra a piers

\- bien como dijo mi compañera la misión será dentro de tres horas mientras vayan a prepararse para la misión, estaremos aquí en tres horas - después de las palabras dichas todos salieron de la sala para prepararse .

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo más

Una pregunta ¿esta quedando bien esta historia?


End file.
